A Not So Boring Day At Sonic Boom
by justwritinglove
Summary: Ally is alone at Sonic Boom and Kira comes over to keep her company after Ally complaines about her boring day. After the store is closed, they decide to have some fun, but what will they do? - M-Rated, Girl/Girl, Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer- I do not own Austin & Ally**

* * *

**ALLY POV**

It was just another boring day at Sonic Boom. I helped a few people choose some instruments, but that was about it. Not even Austin, Dez or Trish visited me. While I was just standing at the counter reading some magazine, my phone started ringing. "Hey, Ally, what's up? It's Kira!", she said over the phone. "Oh hey, Kira. Nothing just working at Sonic Boom. It's so boring.", I complained. "Oh Ally, You want me to come over and keep company?", she asked. "That would be awesome, but you really don't have to. It's really boring and my shift ends in an hour or so anyways.", I said but I didn't really mean those words. With her here it would be so much more fun. "C'mon I'm your friend and I'm bored, too. I'll be there in 15 minutes. See you then!", Kira said and hung up.

"Hey Ally!", Kira greeted me when she came through the door with a big smile on her face. "Hey!", I greeted back, suddenly in a better mood. It was like all the boredom just vanished suddenly just by seeing her. She pulled me into a hug over the counter. "Nice to see you! You really didn't have to come like we can't do much except standing here and talk, when you could hang out and have fun with some of your other friends.", I said feeling a bit guilty like I'm taking away her time. "But I wanted to spent my time with you, Ally. We haven't seen each other for a long time and I missed you!", she answered with a reassuring smile. "Awe I've missed you, too, so what have you been up to?", I said. "Not much actually, what about you? Anything new? Like... a boyfriend?", she winked at me. I told her I had a crush on Austin a while ago and since then she always asks me about it. "No not really...", I said and she looked at me sadly. "I'm sure you'll find the perfect boyfriend. I mean look at you! You're smart and funny and hot and beautiful!", she gestured her hands up and down like showing off my body to someone. "Uhm thanks Kira", I laughed.

"It's time to close the store.", I told Kira, who was leaning on the counter watching me while I put away the instruments that weren't on their places. Then I walked over the door and locked it. "So what you wanna do now? Do you still wanna hang out with me?", I asked. "Oh yeah", she said. "Do you have anything in mind" "Oh yeah, I think I do", Kira said while she was walking over to me. She took my hand and led me to the practice room. "Sing something for me", she said nicely, "I love your music and I love it when you sing it.". So I sat down at the piano and started playing some songs for her. She watched me all the time with admiration in her eyes, smiling all the time. "You sounds so good, Ally. I'm really proud of you. I'm sure you'll be a superstar one day.", she said. "Really? Awe thank you so much Kira.", I smiled at her and walked over to her. She stood up and said "I think it's time for me to go". "What, why?", I asked surprised by the sudden change of her. She looked nervous all of a sudden. "What's wrong?" "Nothing, I just forgot that I... ummm... I forgot that I still have homework to do and my dad will get extremely mad if I don't do it.", she rushed to the door and went down the stairs really fast. "Kira! Wait!", I yelled while I ran after her. Before she could go out of the door, I grabbed her hand and suddenly her lips were on mine. I pulled away. What did just happen. She saw my surprise, which I failed to hide on my face. "I'm so sorry, Ally!", she said shocked.

Before I knew what I was doing my hands cupped her cheeks and I kissed her on the lips. Her hands were slowly moving to my neck and playing with my hair. She deepened the kiss and asked for entrance with her tongue, which I gladly gave her. Soon our tongues fought for dominance. Her hands started to move down my neck to my shoulders, my breasts, me hips, my ass. She outlines my body, feeling my curves. I broke the kiss and moved my lips to her chin and then to her neck, kissing and licking every inch of it while traveling down with my lips until I reached the hem of her dress. Quiet moans escaped her mouth. She started grabbing my ass and squeezing it. "Damn, Ally", she moaned out, "I want more". She took my face in her hands and started kissing my lips again, while her hands got under my shirt. I moaned while her soft hands touched my stomach. The skin to skin contact made me feel so good. Her hands reached the skin under my breasts and finally my lace bra. "This feels so good", I groaned, while she kneaded my boobs over my bra. "You like that, Ally?", sh whispered against my mouth. "Mhmm..", was all I go out. "You want more?", she looked me in the eyes. "Oh yes", I said to her. Then she pulled my shirt off throwing it somewhere over the store and looked at me. I felt exposed and blushed. I've never gone this fa with anyone, not even with my former boyfriends and now I was standing here with one of my best friends just in my black lace bra and my pants.

Kira smiled at me and said "You're so sexy". Then she got off her dress and also threw it somewhere on the floor. She wasn't wearing a bra and only a thong under it. I was taken my surprise. Her nipples were already hard. I moved my hands over her breast, feeling them and squeezing them, while I crashed my lips on hers again. She moaned into my mouth every now and then. She tries to open my bra and when she finally succeeded she let it drop on the floor and kicked it to the side. She broke the kiss and licked my nipples, playfully biting them. "Oh god, Kira", I moaned throwing my head back in ecstasy. I got goose bumps and a chill went down my spine. Wow this felt so damn good. I travelled my hands down to her ass, slapping it slightly and gave it a squeeze.

Kira pulled me over to the counter unbuttoning my pants on the way. When they fell down my legs, I stepped out and kicked them away. Too bad I decided to put on granny panties in the morning, but I never even dreamed of this to happen. Kira looked at me and laughed "Really? Granny panties?" "Oh shut up, how could I know that anyone would see them today?", I playfully boxed her arm. She still had a grin on her face and sat on top of the counter. She started opening her legs and touching herself, slowly moving her hand in circles over her womanhood. "You wanna feel how wet I am for you, Ally?", she said sexily and bit her lip. I felt my own wetness grow between my legs. She was so sexy and such a turn on. I moved to her licking her nipples, while my hand gave her other boob some attention. "Mmmh Ally, oh yeah", she groaned. My hand slowly traveled down her tummy and further down until I was between her legs. My fingers moved in circles over the thin fabric of her thong. She moaned and moved her hips to my fingers. She threw back her head and bit her lip. "Oh yeah, Ally! Fuck!" I studies her beautiful face. She had her eyes closed and held me by my hair. Then I stopped moving my fingers and her eyes fluttered open "Why did you stop?!", she almost screamed.

"So I could do this", I whispered into her ear before moving my head down between her legs. I got of her panties and started licking her folds. She yelped at the sudden touch of my tongue on her and screamed "FUCK!". Her breath got really heavy and she pulled me closer to her by my hair. I moved my tongues in circles around her clit. Several moans escaped her lips before she stuttered under her breaths "I..I think I'm... I'm gonna... OH MY GOD.. I'M GONNA CUM!". I slipped two fingers into her and pumping her fast as my tongue still moved around her cilt. "Faster, Ally, faster!", she commanded and I did as she said. It didn't take long until I felt her walls grow tighter around my fingers and her juices started flowing out. "Oh Ally, shit. This was so good!", she yelped, her breaths still heavy. She was steading herself with one arm on the counter and I licked her clean before I kissed her, my tongue swirling around hers making her taste herself. "You tasted so good baby", I said against her mouth. She broke the kiss after a while and whispered sexily into my ear "It's your turn now, Ally".


	2. Chapter 2

**ALLY POV**

She jumped off the counter and turning me around so I was standing against the counter with my back. "Sit on the counter!", she commanded. I did as she said. "And now get off your underwear", and again I obeyed. "Spread your legs now, baby", she said sexily. I opened them and she licked her lips "Mmm can't wait to taste your pussy", she whispered while she came closer to me. She kissed me, her tongue swirling around my mouth and then my neck and shoulders and collarbone until she started licking my breast and my hardened nipples. My pussy was screaming for some release, but Kira wouldn't give it to me. I felt myself getting wetter and wetter with every second that passed by, while she was still giving my breast attention. It felt so amazing and moaned in pleasure. "Kira, please!", I whimpered when I couldn't take it anymore. "What do you want, Ally?", she said through kisses on my breast. "Kira, please fuck me!", I got out. "Mmmh someone's impatient here.", she answered but slowly traveling down her tongue to my stomach until she reached my vagina.

She kissed the top of it and without any forewarning she put two fingers in me. "Oh my god, fuck!", I screamed in surprise, throwing my head back in pleasure. "You're so wet, baby", she pumped her finger in and out of me while she was playing with my clitoris with her thumb. "Damn, Kira!", I moaned through gritted teeth, "I'm about to come!". She kissed me and slammed her fingers into me even faster until I came. I broke the kiss my mouth forming an 'O'. My legs started shaking and my toes curling. I've never felt something so amazing and intense. I had to focus to breath, because I was panting. My heart was beating fast and all I could get out was a stutter "O-oh m-my... th-that was amazing".

Kira got down and licked all my juices clean. "Mmmh, this feels so good", I moaned out. She licked from my entrance to my clit again and again and again. My head falling back in sexual ecstasy again. I massaged on of my boobs with my hand, playing with my nipple. "You taste so good, Ally", Kira said between my legs. When I was close to come again, she started circling her tongue around my clitoris and sucking on it. "Come on my face", Kira commanded and that pushed me over the cliff and I came all over again. Kira crashed her lips on my. "Open your mouth and taste yourself", she said against my mouth. Her tongue slipped in my mouth, our tongues dancing, while I grabbed her hair softly pulling at it. "After all, maybe I've found my perfect girlfriend", I whispered in her ear and smiled and I could feel her smile, too, against my shoulder.


End file.
